


Ice

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Ice

Cold, seeping ache, rushing, invading bones, turning delicate skin to fragile ice. Sinking slow, or fast, down and down, darkness swallowing like lungs breathing mossy water.

Again.

Light, beams of light dancing along the surface, slicing, searching blue-green water, and a chorus of voices shouting, barely reaching. He is eluding, descending, shrinking inside frozen weight, blue-green eyes staring into endless blue-green, fading to black, fading to white.

Landing hard, disturbed mud turning blue-green to brown, beams of light losing their edge, eyes losing their focus. Flying high, reaching for clouds of white, not brown, above, not below.

Seeing.

Hoping.

Dying.


End file.
